Bonne Nouvelle
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Sonoko se sent mal... que lui arrive-t-il ?


**BONNE NOUVELLE !**

L'adversaire, en temps normal, aurait été terrassé.

- Bravo Makoto ! C'est bien toi le meilleur !

Les jeunes filles, du haut des gradins, acclamaient le nouveau champion.

- Le vainqueur est Kyôgokû Makoto ! proclama le juge arbitre.

Se relevant péniblement, l'adversaire de Makoto accepta la main que ce dernier lui tendait pour se remettre sur pied.

- Tu t'es pas mal débrouillée, Ran…

- Tu ne t'en es pas sorti indemne non plus, répondit-elle en souriant, désignant le bleu qu'elle lui avait collé à la pommette droite.

- Hum… fit il en se massant la joue endolorie, c'est vrai, je l'avais pas vue venir, celle-ci…

Puis ils se saluèrent avant de saluer les juges.

Quittant le tatami, ils retournèrent dans les vestiaires, afin de laisser les organisateurs mettre en place le podium.

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Makoto, en compagnie de Sonoko et de Conan lors de leurs vacances à l'auberge Kawaraya, à Izu, Ran avait eu quatre ans pour améliorer son karaté. Ils s'étaient tous deux lancé un défi : chaque année, lors du tournoi national auquel ils ne manquaient jamais de participer, ils demandaient un match spécial, car étant de catégories différentes, ils ne pouvaient combattre l'un contre l'autre. Les organisateurs, amusés par leur idée folle et intéressés par leurs technicités respectives, ne leur refusaient pas ce petit plaisir de compétition, qui ajoutait à l'animation du tournoi une touche de spectacle non négligeable. Car chacun d'eux finissait toujours sur une des plus hautes marches du podium…

Et chaque année, depuis quatre ans, Makoto battait Ran, mais celle-ci se montrait de plus en plus farouche dans ses coups, ne se retenant plus depuis longtemps…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils montaient tous les deux sur le podium ; les juges leurs remirent leurs bouquets de fleurs qu'ils tendirent vers le public pour les remercier de les avoir encouragé : de plus, ils n'avaient aucune médaille à remporter, puisque leur combat n'était qu'un jeu.

Dans la foule de spectateurs, Kogoro et Eri admirèrent leur fille. A leur coté, Sonoko étranglait presque Shinichi, tellement elle était heureuse que son petit ami ait gagné, mais déçue que sa meilleure amie ait échoué une nouvelle fois.

- Sonoko… lâche-moi… tu m'étr…argleuh ! s'étouffait Shinichi d'une voix rauque et a peine audible.

- Ah ! Excuse-moi ! C'est l'émotion… !

- Oui, j'avais remarqué… maugréa-t-il en se massant le cou deux secondes plus tard.

Lui-même était fier de Ran. Chaque année elle donnait le meilleur d'elle-même. Elle appréciait beaucoup Makoto, car c'était un homme censé, qui n'agissait pas inutilement. Bien que réservé, il parlait pour dire des choses justes et sages. Shinichi doutait bien que tout était dû à son entraînement rigoureux. Makoto était aussi un garde-fou pour Sonoko, en quelque sorte : elle s'était assagie à son contact. Depuis bientôt quatre ans que durait leur relation, Shinichi n'avait jamais entendu parlé de la moindre dispute entre les deux jeunes gens. Lui-même s'étonnait qu'un caractère comme Makoto puisse supporter la frivolité presque ingénue de la jeune femme. Pourtant, Ran semblait aussi posée que le jeune judoka. Et Shinichi ne s'en plaignait pas, sachant pertinemment tout ce qu'elle avait eu à endurer pour lui (cf. « Les larmes de Conan »).

Il se tourna vers sa voisine. Sonoko s'était rassise et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Il se pencha à son oreille pour couvrir les hourras de la foule environnante.

- Hé ! C'est pas le moment de pleurer ! Va embrasser ton héros… !

Elle jeta vers lui deux yeux bleu-vert, qui n'avaient plus grand-chose de gais.

- Je… Je ne me sens pas bien, Shinichi… J'ai mal au ventre…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ? demanda Eri qui s'était retournée vers eux.

- Je sais pas… j'ai chaud…

- Sonoko ne se sent pas bien, je vais l'emmener prendre l'air, décida Shinichi.

Eri acquiesça et Sonoko se retrouva dehors à faire les cent pas deux minutes après. Shinichi la soutenait.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Je crois, mais j'ai la tête qui me tourne…

- Tu n'as pas la nausée, au moins ?

Shinichi voulait éviter une catastrophe sur sa chemise en jean, que Ran lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire.

- Eh bien… ça dépend… Ca va, ça vient…

Elle fit la moue. Ce genre de chose la dépassait. Elle répugnait à rendre son déjeuner devant son ami.

Elle changea de sujet.

- J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop longs avec leur cérémonie. J'ai un de ces mal de crâne… !

Shinichi ne chercha pas à la reprendre sur ses accords grammaticaux.

Et comme si sa prière avait été exaucée, Eri vint les rejoindre pour leur annoncer qu'ils ne tarderaient plus.

- Tu devrais aller les chercher, Shinichi ; je m'occupe de Sonoko. On vous attend aux voitures.

Elle parlait de sa Mini et de la voiture que Kogoro avait louée pour l'occasion. Shinichi acquiesça et rejoignit le gymnase. Eri aida Sonoko à marcher sans trop se courber jusqu'aux véhicules garés non loin. Elle l'installa sur le siège passager avant et alla ensuite s'asseoir derrière le volant.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu es quand même bien pâle…

- Oui, merci Madame Mouri. Je prendrai une aspirine en rentrant à l'appartement…

Elle parlait du grand studio que ses parents lui avaient offert et où elle vivait depuis plus d'un an déjà avec Makoto.

- …toute cette chaleur… Ca doit être à cause de ça… Et puis la foule aussi… Ca m'a un peu chamboulée…

- Oui, je te comprends…

Eri n'engagea plus la conversation jusqu'à l'arrivée de son mari suivi de Shinichi, de Ran et de Makoto. Ces derniers souriaient.

- Alors Sonoko ? Tu ne supportes plus la foule ? fit Ran en riant. A moins que tu ne supportes plus les cris des fans de Makoto… ?

- Ou alors ça vient du fait de te voir perdre - encore une fois - face à moi…

Makoto se pencha vers la fenêtre ouverte de la Mini où Sonoko prenait l'air.

- Ca va chérie ? Tu es toute pâle…

- Oui ne t'inquiètes donc pas. C'est juste un mauvais coup de sang. Ca ira mieux quand on sera rentré…

- Ah ? Tu ne passes pas à l'agence pour fêter ça ? interrogea Ran.

- Eh bien, si ça ne te dérange pas, ni vous Madame Eri, je souhaiterai rentrer pour me reposer un peu…

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, tout en digérant l'information, Ran consentit à fêter sa défaite sans sa meilleure amie.

- Ne t'en fait pas, fit Shinichi en lui passant un bras par-dessus son épaule. Tu la retrouveras demain, quand elle viendra pleurer pour qu'on lui raconte la soirée…

Sonoko fit un mince sourire à son ami, pour souligner la finesse de son humour, et soupira.

- Je sais, mais ça ne fait rien… L'année prochaine, je fêterai la victoire de Ran ; j'en ai marre des défaites…

Puis elle ajouta, tournant vers Ran ses yeux en chien de faïence :

- S'il te plait, Ran, bats mon Mako-chan la prochaine fois…

Amusée par l'apitoiement de la jeune fille, Ran sourit, et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Ayant retrouvé ses clés qu'il cherchait dans ses poches depuis qu'ils étaient sur le parking, tel un Lieutenant Colombo, Kogoro ouvrit sa voiture et invita les trois jeunes restants à le rejoindre à l'intérieur. Ran serra les mains de Sonoko, lui souhaitant d'aller mieux ; Shinichi lui fit une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule, et Makoto lui caressa la joue en signe d'affection.

La voiture d'Eri démarra et quitta rapidement le parking. Kogoro la suivit de près, puis au bout d'une dizaine de kilomètres, la Mini bifurqua en direction de l'appartement de Sonoko.

Mais tandis que Kogoro se dirigeait vers le quartier de Beika, Eri prenait une autre direction que celle de la destination finale. Sonoko, bien trop fatiguée par ses maux de tête, avait fermé les yeux afin de se reposer et d'éviter le mal de mer, et ne remarqua pas qu'elles avaient quitté la route familière.

Quand elle les rouvrit, sentant le véhicule stopper son moteur, elle ne vit pas le bâtiment qu'elle habitait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… On est où ?

- Je pense que tu as besoin de voir un médecin, Sonoko.

Eri avait un regard ferme. Elle avait quitté le volant, et se tenait devant la grille qui ouvrait sur une clinique privée.

- Je connais un bon médecin, continua-t-elle. C'est une de mes anciennes clientes : elle avait été accusée de négligences, mais j'ai su prouver que la victime ne cherchait qu'à toucher des indemnités et des primes de dédommagement.

- Mais enfin ! Une aspirine aurait suffi… !

- Sonoko. Tu sais, tu m'en seras reconnaissante…

- Pardon ?

- Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne adéquate pour ce genre de situation, mais si tu n'entres pas là-dedans, tout de suite, je me fâche… ! Après, tu pourras aviser de ce qu'il conviendra de faire. Mais pour l'instant…

D'un large geste, elle l'invita à la devancer.

Interdite, Sonoko regarda Eri, puis la clinique. Et se décida à se plier à l'invitation de la mère de sa meilleure amie, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendrait à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment…

- Mais que fait Eri ? Ca fait une bonne heure qu'elle aurait du être là…

Kogoro bougonna de plus belle. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'il exaspérait Shinichi, mais celui-ci préférait encore ne rien répliquer.

- Je viens d'essayer d'appeler Sonoko sur son portable, mais ça ne répond pas. Je crois qu'il est éteint.

- Elle l'a peut-être coupé pour pouvoir mieux se reposer, supposa Ran.

- Oui, je l'espère, répondit le jeune judoka, évitant d'observer Kogoro tourner autour de son bureau. Ce dernier lui donnait le tournis.

Ran alla rejoindre Shinichi sur le divan du bureau d'enquête qu'il avait repris suite au dénouement de l'affaire avec cette mystérieuse organisation des Hommes en Noir. Elle savait ce qu'il avait dû endurer quand il avait rajeunit. Depuis qu'ils avaient mis hors d'état de nuire la majeure partie de l'Organisation, peu de personnes avaient été mises au courant sur l'identité de Conan. Makoto et Sonoko n'en faisaient pas partie. Il avait été jugé judicieux de ne pas tout révéler à la jeune fille.

Premièrement pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se moquer de Shinichi, ensuite pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas en ligne de mire si Vermouth venait à rompre sa promesse ; car Shinichi n'avait pas abandonné l'espoir de retrouver qui était le chef de cette mafia.

Assise près de lui, Ran observa Makoto qui scrutait la rue depuis la grande baie vitrée, à la recherche de la moindre Mini qui aurait pu se présenter de part et d'autre de la rue. Kogoro, quant à lui, interrompit son tour de bureau pour allumer une cigarette, nerveux. Ses mains tremblaient presque.

- Pourriez-vous l'éteindre, le pria Makoto. La fumée me gêne et ce n'est pas bien pour vos poumons ni pour votre cœur.

Surpris, Kogoro obéit à l'injonction.

- Maman et moi avons tout fait pour le dissuader de continuer…

- Sans résultat, marmonna Shinichi, un petit rictus affiché au coin des lèvres.

Kogoro surpris ce sourire, et s'empourpra.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit, le morveux ?

Kogoro avait gardé l'habitude, quand il était en rogne, d'affubler Shinichi de son surnom, quand il était le petit gamin agaçant qui jouait les détectives.

- Qui ? Moi ? Euh… rien, je disais juste qu'elle avait raison… Vous devriez arrêter…

« Ca éviterait l'haleine de chacal à chaque fois que vous me toisez, aussi… »

- Papa, laisse-le ! intervint Ran. Mais tu devrais l'écouter…

- Laisse tomber Ran, plaisanta Shinichi en haussant les épaules. Si tu veux toucher ton héritage plus tôt que prévu…

Makoto éclata de rire. Plus pour détendre l'atmosphère et oublier le retard de Eri que pour vraiment répondre à l'humour du jeune homme. Il voulait éviter un affrontement entre les deux hommes. Makoto ne comprenait pas l'inimitié existant entre ces deux-là. Il se doutait bien que leurs talents de détective en étaient la cause principale. Pourtant, Sonoko lui avait certifié que c'était Kogoro qui avait légué l'agence au jeune Kudô… Peut-être que Kogoro détestait l'idée que Shinichi puisse courir après sa fille…

Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas temps de laisser monter la tension.

Heureusement pour lui, le téléphone se chargea de changer l'ambiance qui allait sûrement tourner à l'aigre, surtout que Kogoro avait quitté le bureau pour aller frapper Shinichi, alors que celui-ci enjoignait Ran à inciter son père à boire et fumer plus…

Kogoro décrocha le combiné qui tonitruait sur le coin du bureau, à portée de sa main.

- Allo ? Eri ?! Mais où es-tu ? Ca fait une heure qu'on t'attend… ! Quoi ? Mais c'est un hôpital, ça !... Oui, bon, c'est pareil : hôpital, clinique, y'a pas de différence…

Au mot « hôpital », tous sentirent leur cœur se serrer.

- … quoi ? Avec Sonoko ? Mais que… ?!

Quand il entendit le nom de son amie, Makoto rejoignit Kogoro et prit le combiné des mains du détective.

- Madame Mouri ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?... Mais ce n'est pas grave, vous êtes sure ? Comment ça ?

Il fit une moue d'incompréhension.

- D'accord, nous arrivons, fit il avant de raccrocher.

Il avait l'air étonné. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Ran et Shinichi le rejoignirent, attendant des explications.

- Qu'a dit maman ? Que se passe-t-il avec Sonoko ? Elle va bien ?

- Elle m'a dit : « Sonoko est au mieux de sa forme »… je ne vois pourquoi elle serait alors dans une clinique…

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais Sonoko serait sûrement ravie de nous voir tous.

- D'accord, accepta son père. Prenez vos vestes, on y va.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, tous se retrouvaient dans la voiture que Kogoro n'avait pas ramené à l'agence de location (la journée n'était pas finie, et il en voulait pour son argent).

Shinichi était à l'avant pour guider Kogoro, car il connaissait la route pour se rendre à la clinique. Makoto fut surpris de les voir tous deux côte à côte, l'air grave et sérieux. Quelques minutes plus tôt l'un raillait l'autre et ils allaient presque se battre (Makoto n'en était pas sûr, mais rien n'est moins sûr avec un homme comme Kogoro), et à présent, tous deux coopéraient.

« Décidément, ces deux-là se complètent assez bien… »

Dix minutes après, Kogoro garait sa voiture à côté de la Mini de sa femme. Eri les attendait devant l'entrée.

- Enfin ! fit son mari. Nous expliqueras-tu ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois que c'est à Makoto de nous expliquer… une fois qu'il sera allé voir Sonoko.

Elle lui expliqua par quel chemin la rejoindre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il frappait à la porte du Docteur Hitachi. Il retrouva la jeune femme en train de se rhabiller. Dès qu'elle le vit, Sonoko sauta à terre depuis le lit sur lequel elle s'était assise pour enfiler ses vêtements, et passa son pull en vitesse avant de lui sauter au cou.

La femme médecin leur laissa un peu d'intimité.

- Je vous laisse, déclara-t-elle sur un clin d'œil. Quelques patients doivent m'attendre pour leur visite quotidienne…

Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

- M'expliqueras-tu enfin ce qui se passe ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, et j'ai dû prendre une bonne centaine de cheveux blancs depuis que Eri nous a appelé pour nous dire que tu étais i…

Sonoko lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour lui signifier de se taire.

- Chut… Tout va bien… C'est simplement que…

Dix minutes plus tard, le jeune couple regagna la salle d'attente où patientaient les autres.

- Alors ? fit Eri en voyant Sonoko. C'est bien ce que je pensais ?

Sonoko acquiesça en silence, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Kogoro.

Ran poussa alors un petit cri et se jeta dans les bras de Sonoko, l'embrassant chaleureusement. Puis elle se mit à sautiller en tenant les mains de son amie. Makoto, lui, ne soufflait mot.

Après avoir gentiment calmé Ran, Sonoko prit la parole.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, ou plutôt deux…

Elle se tu.

- Allez, Sonoko, s'impatienta Shinichi, accouche !

Il était à bout : il voulait savoir ce que Sonoko avait de si mystérieux à leur annoncer.

- Eh bien, justement… ! Dans quelques mois, je serai une heureuse maman !

Kogoro et Shinichi en eurent le souffle coupé. Ran reprit ses sautillements intensifs.

Cependant, Shinichi fut le premier à recouvrer la parole.

- C'est…c'est tout simplement merveilleux, Sonoko ! Félicitations, Makoto… !

Il alla serrer la main de Makoto et embrassa son amie.

- Et… quelle est la seconde nouvelle, réussit à articuler Kogoro.

- Eh bien, si vous ne faites rien dans deux mois, vous êtes invités à nos fiançailles…

- c'est… C'est magnifique, souffla Kogoro en se rasseyant péniblement.

Ran rejoignit son père, joyeuse.

- Allons, papa ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est plutôt merveilleux, non ?

Sonoko souriait. Elle alla remercier Eri.

- Merci, c'est grâce à vous si aujourd'hui je suis si heureuse…

- Ah, ce n'est rien. Je suis une femme et une mère avant tout. J'aurai fait de même pour ma fille…

Elle lança un regard vers Ran, qui préféra l'ignorer.

Sa mère attendait d'elle la même chose : un petit fils ou une petite fille à chérir. Mais Ran n'était pas encore prête. Elle ne savait pas comment allait évoluer sa relation avec Shinichi. Peut-être voulait-il des enfants, mais elle-même ne se sentait pas encore assez mûre pour élever un enfant. Elle avait encore la vie devant elle pour y réfléchir.

Shinichi avait aussi surpris cet échange entre mère et fille. Il quitta Makoto et rejoignit Ran.

- Ce n'est rien, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Ran se tourna vivement vers lui, lui jetant un regard étonné. Il se contenta de lui sourire. Elle réalisa alors quelle chance elle avait d'aimer et d'être aimée par un homme qui comprenait tout de suite ses sentiments et savait lui dire les mots justes au moment propice.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, en remerciement.

Kogoro toussota pour amener l'attention sur lui.

- Bien, et qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

Sonoko et Makoto se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas la réponse à cette question. Ils s'imaginaient déjà un futur rayonnant, mais nul n'avait arrêté de projet à court terme, mis à part les fiançailles. La demande de Kogoro les prit de court.

- Je suppose qu'il va nous falloir prévenir nos familles, réfléchit Sonoko.

Makoto acquiesça.

- Oui. Je pense que dès demain j'irai rejoindre ma famille qui se trouve à Izu pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

En effet, ses parents géraient toujours l'auberge Kawaraya où ils s'étaient rencontrés tous deux.

- En tout cas, demain vous aurez beaucoup à faire… remarqua Eri.

Puis comme il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire, ils décidèrent d'aller chez les Mouri pour fêter la nouvelle. Sonoko pu y participer car le docteur Hitachi lui avait prescrit des cachets contre les nausées et les vertiges.

Le lendemain, Sonoko eut la confirmation par téléphone que les parents de Makoto se réjouissaient de la prochaine alliance de leur fils, et qu'ils s'y attendaient depuis longtemps…

Quand à Sonoko, elle alla trouver ses parents : sa mère l'accueillit en pleurant presque, fière d'avoir un second petit enfant à chérir, l'aînée ayant déjà donné une belle petite Sayako().

La famille Suzuki était fière d'accueillir deux nouveaux membres en son sein…

Maintenant à vous d'imaginer la suite, le reste se saura dans neuf mois…


End file.
